Marvey Music Series
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.
1. Chapter 1

Marvey Music Series

Harvey/Mike

Rated K+-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the songs in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Ok I know I still have Vampires and Love and I will return to it I promise just please be patient. Thanks loves. Ok so this is just a bunch of random stories. I know people have done music fics before so I decided to try my hand at it. Please be nice!**

I'm Yours- Jason Mraz

"_It cannot wait I'm yours. It's our God forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved."_

Harvey was banging on the bathroom door. Mike was inside and he locked the door behind him. Mike was accusing Harvey of not wanting to be with him, and not loving him. It was out of the blue and Harvey was angry so he said some things he regretted.

'_Fine if you think I don't love or want to be with you just… juts go!' _Harvey felt so bad for yelling that and he was trying to tell Mike that he was sorry.

"Mike. Mike please open the door. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I do love you and I do want to be with you." Mike didn't answer he just stayed in the bathroom and stayed quiet. Harvey hit the door one more time before giving up and sliding down and resting against the door.

Harvey was in deep thought when he just started to sing. Mike heard Harvey singing and scooted closer to the door to hear what he was singing.

"_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours"_

Mike listened intensely to the words Harvey was singing. He felt hurt and angry that Harvey said those words he said earlier, but he also felt warm and loved. He knew Harvey didn't mean to say those things he was just angry and hurt by Mike's accusations.

'Maybe he means it… Wait what am I saying of course he means it. It's Harvey for God sakes.' Mike stood up and unlocked the door. Harvey heard the door unlock and he immediately stood up. Mike appeared and he saw Harvey's face. His eyes were a little red and he was sniffling.

"Oh Harvey." Mike whispered and hugged Harvey. Harvey hugged back and held Mike tightly. They stood like that for a moment, and then Harvey pulled back.

"Mike I want you to know I'm yours. From now on. I'm yours." Mike smiled. "I know Harvey. I'm yours too." Mike said as he hugged Harvey again.

**TA DA FIRST ONE LOOK FOR ME MY PRETTIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marvey Music Series

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Thanks for the love for these stories already. I appreciate it. You guys and gals make my day! Enjoy! This one is Rated M for naughtiness ;)**

Take It Off- Ke$ha

"_There's a place downtown where all the freaks come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on when they take it off. When they take it off. Everybody take it off."_

It was a bad day at work for both Harvey and Mike. They both were bitched at by the new client, Mr. Ty, and then bitched at by Jessica for pissing off the client. Harvey and Mike were ready to get home. Mike came by Harvey's office with the completed briefs, and he came inside.

"Hey I got the briefs done." Mike said. Harvey was facing the window. His suit jacket was office and his sleeves were rolled up. Mike adored Harvey's arms they were strong and they made him feel safe when he was inside their grip. Harvey turned around and he smiled at Mike.

"Thanks babe. You can put them on my desk then head home." Harvey said as he returned to his desk. "I'm not going home without you babe. Let me help you." Mike said as he ran his fingers up and down Harvey's forearms. Harvey smiled and picked up a hand. He brushed a kiss against Mike's knuckles. Mike cupped Harvey's cheek and leaned down and kissed him gently.

Harvey stood up without breaking the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Mike melted into Harvey's body, and he licked at Harvey's lips. Harvey let him in and began to stroke Mike's tongue with his own. Mike moaned and pulled them towards the couch. Harvey smiled and laid Mike down on the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Harvey… the blinds." Mike moaned as he pulled back to breathe. Harvey nodded and walked to the door and closed the blinds and locked the glass door. Harvey turned around and walked seductively over to his desk and unplugged Mike's headphones and put it on the Ipod charger that Harvey bought for nights like this. He scrolled through the playlist and found the best song for this moment.

'_There's a place downtown where all the freaks come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all, and they turn me on when they take it off. When they take it off. Everybody take it off.'_

Harvey swayed his hips to the beat as he slowly made his way back over to Mike. Mike smiled and sat up. His eyes ran over Harvey's body and he began to take off his tie. Harvey straddled him and unbuttoned Mike's shirt. Mike unbuttoned Harvey's shirt and ran his fingers over the smooth, toned body of his boyfriend/boss. Harvey shivered as Mike ran over a ticklish spot on his ribs.

"Ticklish baby?" Harvey smirked and began to suck at Mike's neck. Once they stripped down completely Harvey grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his desk. He sat them down on the coffee tabled and lubed up 3 fingers for Mike. Mike lay down and spread his legs. Harvey placed himself between Mike's legs and pushed a finger inside.

"Ah Harvey!" Mike shouted. Harvey placed kisses on to Mike's lips and neck as he thrusted in and out of Mike's tight heat. After 2 more fingers Harvey deemed Mike ready for him. Mike grabbed the lube before Harvey could and squeezed some onto his hand and slicked up Harvey's erection. Harvey moaned and thrusted into Mike's hand.

"Babe I'm good." Harvey moaned. Mike nodded and wiped his hand on Harvey's back. "Wow thanks baby." Harvey said as he rolled his eyes. Mike stuck out his tongue then smiled. Harvey shook his head then lined himself up with Mike's hole.

Harvey and Mike both moaned as Harvey filled Mike. "Oh baby you're so big!" Mike moaned and Harvey pulled out a little and then pounded back in. Mike moaned and gripped Harvey's shoulders. Harvey gripped Mike's hips and set a rhythm for himself. What felt like hours of love making Harvey and Mike were close.

"You close?" Harvey groaned out. Mike nodded and shouted as Harvey pounded his prostate over and over again. "So close." Mike moaned. Harvey sped up and franticly thrusted into Mike. "HARVEY!" Mike shouted as he came. He clamped around Harvey's dick, and Harvey came soon after. "MIKE!" He shouted as he thrusted through his orgasm. Mike and Harvey were panting heavily on the couch but they both smiled at each other.

"That… was… great Harvey." Mike panted. He lightly kissed Harvey's shoulder as Harvey gracefully laid himself on top of Mike. "Yeah… yeah it was. Oh so good." Harvey moaned out. Mike ran his hands up and down Harvey's back. Harvey smiled and snuggled closer to Mike. A knock on the door sent Harvey up in a defense mode.

"Harvey you in there?" It was Louis. "God why now?" Harvey whispered. He got on a shirt and boxers. Mike did the same and Harvey opened the door slightly.

"What Louis I'm busy." Louis had a shocked look on his face. He flushed and quickly walked away. Harvey closed the door and pulled Mike back onto the couch.

"I'm not done with you yet." Harvey whispered as he licked Mike's ear. "Well you can wait until we get home. I'm tired and we need to get home." Mike said as he found the rest of his clothes. Harvey couldn't agree more.

**Hehehe I visualized Louis's face and busted out laughing. I had to. So PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you all, and until next time my pretties.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marvey Music Series Chapter 3

Havrey/Mike

Rated: K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Ok so I love everyone who reviews on my stories. THEY ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Keep it up please and THANK YOU! Also please don't hate me for this chapter. I promise it will work out in the end I SWEAR!**

Back To December- Taylor Swift

"_So this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine go back to December, turn around and make it alright go back to December all the time"_

Harvey knew his life was over. He had Mike had a huge argument that left Mike crying and shouting "It's over!" while he slammed the front door. Harvey sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair then he broke down and cried his eyes out. He kept crying until no more tears were produced. Harvey lugged himself into bed and just laid down and stared at the side where Mike once laid.

Mike went to Rachel's house for the night. He told her everything and he cried all night. Mike fell asleep on the couch after thinking of Harvey all night. Mike knew Harvey was sorry and that he was hurting, but Mike also knew that he couldn't live without Harvey.

Rachel saw the turmoil inside Mike and decided to boot him in the right direction. "Mike do you love Harvey?" Mike sat up and looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Of course I love Harvey, but Rach I messed it up. I said we were over and I don't think he would ever take me back. I hurt him so bad, and I don't even think I would ever forgive myself." Rachel came over and hugged Mike tightly. He hugged her back loosely.

"Mike I'm not gonna tell you to go back to him, but I think you and him make a perfect couple. You love him, and Harvey loves you so much. I just think that you need to go over there and apologize. Even if he doesn't forgive you at least he knows that you are sorry, and that you still care." Rachel's words cut deeply through Mike and he decided that Harvey deserved to hear him say he was sorry.

Mike kissed Rachel's cheek and got up to go see Harvey. "Go Mike go." Rachel whispered as Mike walked out the door. Mike made it to Harvey's apartment quickly.

"Hey Mark is Harvey here?" Mike asked the doorman. Mark was his name and him and Mike had a good friendship. "Yeah he hasn't left all day. He ok?" Mike nodded and Mark let him up the elevator. He got to Harvey's penthouse and heard a song playing throughout the apartment.

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand" _

Mike stopped and listened for a moment and frowned. He knocked loudly and the music stopped. "Go away. I'm not seeing anyone right now!" Mike knocked again. Harvey opened the door swiftly and he got a look in his face.

"Mike." Harvey whispered. "Hi. Can I… can I come in?" Harvey nodded and stepped aside. Mike slowly entered and stood in the living room. "You can sit down." Harvey said. His tone was sad and groggy. Mike felt so guilty but he needed to stay focused.

"Harvey I came by to say sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I walked out and shouted what I did. I just… I was so angry and hurt by you I overreacted and for that I'm so sorry Harvey." Harvey just stared at him. Mike felt himself starting to get uncomfortable and Harvey wasn't saying anything. Mike stood up and bid his goodbye. Harvey stopped him by hugging Mike tightly. Mike never felt so loved in his entire life. He was also losing his breath.

"Harvey can you let go I can't breathe." Harvey kinda let go so Mike could breathe but he didn't stop hugging him. Mike took in a few deep breaths and hugged Harvey back. They stayed like that for a few and then Harvey pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I shouted at you. It was wrong of me. I just made things worse. Mike I'm sorry. But I'm begging you please come back. I can't live without you and it has only been a day. Mike I don't ever want to lose you again. Please come home." Mike nodded and Harvey kissed Mike passionately. Mike moaned and brought himself closer to Harvey. Their bodies were burning against each other's. Harvey smiled softly and Mike nodded.

After a long night in bed together Mike was resting against Harvey's naked chest. Mike smiled and kissed Harvey's chest. "Mmmm." Harvey mumbled and held Mike tighter. Mike smiled and kissed his chest again. "Is this your way of saying you want you want us to make love again?"

"Yes, but the old man is too tired then we can just rest." Mike chuckled. Harvey rolled them over and kissed Mikes other love bites. Mike moaned at the sensitivity and clutched Harvey closer. Harvey smiled and kissed his way down Mike's body.

"Old man my ass. Mike baby I can do this all night long." Harvey sang. Mike smiled and laid down to let Harvey work his magic.

**Ok see I told you it would work out. Now the next chapter will have Mallory in it. For those who don't know who she is please read What's That Outside The Door. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE ALL THE POSITIVE THINGS EVERYONE IS SAYING IT MAKES ME HAPPY! Until tomorrow my pretties!**


	4. Chapter 4

Marvey Music Series Chapter 4

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**OHHH You guys you are making me squeal with all the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! OK I promise Mallory is in this chapter. She is older but I will give you an age. KEEP READING!**

Mean- Taylor Swift

"_Someday I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"_

Mallory was jamming to her Ipod while in her dad's office. Mallory Specter was a typical 16 year old. Bored at her dad's work and boy was she bored. She was listening to Taylor Swift when Louis walked in. He cleared his throat but Mallory couldn't hear it.

Louis huffed and stepped in front of Mallory. She jumped and screamed. "God Louis why did you do that?" Mallory said as she took out her headphones.

"Where is your dad?" "Which one I have 2 remember." Louis scowled at Mallory. "Either I don't care. Just have one of them find me when they get back from fucking!" Louis yelled.

"Louis why are you yelling at my daughter? And why are you assuming Mike and I have sex at work?" Harvey voiced from the doorway. Louis turned and sneered. "Mike I need the Carlson briefs on my desk now."

"Louis you didn't answer my question." Harvey growled. "Because I can and you always are having sex with Mike." Louis said as he walked away. Harvey huffed and looked at Mallory. He smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Did the mean man hurt your feelings baby?" Harvey asked in a baby voice. Mallory glared at Harvey then smiled. "Nope I'm good daddy. But I might give him a piece of my mind about yelling at me." Mallory said as she got up and paced in front of the couch. Harvey nodded and told her to be careful about it. "Louis is craftier than you think." Harvey said. Mallory nodded and put one headphone back in.

An hour later Louis came back into Harvey's office and barged in. "Louis why the hell are you barging into my office?" Harvey shouted. "Your daughter is a bitch." "Excuse me!" Harvey yelled. He was about to punch in Louis's face. "Your daughter came into my office and placed this note on my desk. Harvey grabbed the note and began to read.

_Louis,_

_But all you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life. And mean, and mean, and mean! So please don't ever touch me or my headphones again. Unless you want to lose your balls._

_Love,_

_A friend._

Harvey reread the letter over and over. He had a smirk on his face and Louis scowled more. "Well are you going to punish her?" Harvey looked up.

"You have no proof that it is Mallory. Maybe it was Hank or whatever his name is."

"Daddy his name is Harold and you should be nice and remember his name." Mallory said as she walked in. Harvey stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "Daddy!" Mallory groaned. Harvey looked down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey I'm doing my job as a dad. Embarrassing you is the best part. Other than loving you." "Awe daddy." Mallory said as she hugged her daddy tightly. Louis left and Mike walked in.

"Awe my man and my daughter." Mike said. Harvey and Mallory both smiled and they went over and hugged Mike. Harvey pulled back and kissed Mike as Mallory still hugged him.

**I love that song and I love this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marvey Music Series Chapter 5

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Ok I'm so sorry about not updating for a few! I have been busy with college and papers … o well NEW CHAPTER YEA! Sorry for the raunchy language I just see Kyle and Gregory as jerks who would use this language if Mike was gay. **

Let Them Talk- Hugh Laurie

"_Just let them talk, if they want to. Talk don't bother me. I'm gonna keep on 'til the whole wild world knows that I really love you, I really love you so... And let them whisper For they know not. What's between you and I. I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna keep on loving you. Until the day that I die"_

It was only a week since Harvey and Mike began to date. They were happy and still kinda awkward, but happy. Whenever made a comment on how Mike looked or how cute he was Mike would blush and shyly look away. Harvey would smile and comment on Mike's blush.

Somehow people at the firm found out about Harvey and Mike and began to harass them about. Especially the other associates to Mike. One time it went too far.

Mike was minding his own business and he yawned and then Gregory pounced.

"Hey Mikey awe tired from your all night fuck feast with Specter?" Gregory said. Mike rolled his eyes and continued his work. "Yeah I probably would be too… oh wait I forgot I don't take it up the ass like you faggot."

Mike was trying his hardest not to focus on Greg, and finish his work for Harvey. Then Louis walked in and saw Greg messing with Mike and decided to jump in.

"So what are we talking about here?" "Nothing sir… Mike was distracting me with stupid questions about my night last night." Louis looked at Mike and Mike didn't even look up.

"Mike just because you're sleeping with a senior partner doesn't mean you can slack and distract other associates." "Louis I wasn't even talking to him, and he was distracting me." Mike said and he didn't even look up. Louis snapped his fingers and Mike hesitantly looked up. Louis has a sneer on his face.

"Don't lie to me Mike. Get back to work." Louis said as he walked away. Gregory was chuckling and Mike returned to his work. Then (to make things worse) Kyle walked over and smirked.

"Ha you got yelled at by Louis. What did you do now? Lose another mock trial? Or for being a faggot?" Kyle said as he chuckled. Mike didn't look up and toned them out.

"Hey Ross I'm talking to you!" Kyle shouted. "And why are you distracting my associate?" Mike looked up and saw Harvey. "I'm not sir he was distracting me."

'Geez how many times am I going to hear that today' Mike thought as he returned to his work. "No he wasn't I saw you and next time you lie to me you're gonna be unemployed got it?" Harvey intimidated. Kyle and Gregory nodded and walked off.

"You ok?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded not bothering to look up at Harvey. The words that Kyle and Gregory said had hurt his feelings and he didn't want Harvey to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey why don't you get your stuff and come work in my office?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded and gathered his stuff and followed Harvey. Harvey close the door behind him and tugged Mike over to the blind spot in his office and pulled Mike into his arms. Mike hugged Harvey backed and sniffled a little.

"Hey hey babe its ok. Don't listen to them. They are just being jerks and assholes. If they hurt your feelings I will personally rip them a new one." Mike nodded and buried his face into Harvey's neck. He shed a few tears onto Harvey's suit.

"Sorry." Mike whispered as he pulled back. Harvey placed a hand on Mike's neck and pulled him back in. "Don't its ok." Harvey whispered back and nuzzled Mike's head. They stayed like that for a minute or so and Donna interrupted them.

"Harvey Mr. Russo is on line 2." Harvey groaned and pulled back. "Can we talk about this later over dinner?" Harvey asked. He was hoping Mike would say yes. "Yeah I would love too." Harvey smiled. "Say 7?" Mike nodded and placed the file he was working on onto Harvey's coffee table and began to work on it. Harvey took the call and they fell into a comfortable rhythm.

At 7 Harvey pulled Mike away from the file and wrapped an arm around him. "Wait I forgot something in my desk." Mike said. Harvey nodded and turned them towards the bullpen. A few associates were still there. Namely Kyle and Gregory. They saw Mike and Harvey with Harvey's arm around his waist. They both snickered loud enough for Mike to hear. Harvey heard them snickering and looked over and gave them both a 'Don't mess with my puppy or else' glare. They both looked away quickly.

Harvey nodded to himself and looked back at Mike. He grabbed his wallet and walked ahead of Harvey. Harvey caught up and linked their hands in the elevator. Harvey and Mike had a nice dinner at an expensive restraunt and they went back to Harvey's.

"Ok talk to me Mike. I know that Kris and George were bothering you so what did they say."

"It was… they were calling me faggot, and asking me why I was tired and was it from the all night fuck feast. Their words not mine. They were just being… jerks." Mike said as he hugged himself a little. Harvey felt his heart break. He hugged Mike from behind and squeezed a little.

"_Just let them talk, if they want to. Talk don't bother me. I'm gonna keep on 'til the whole wild world knows that I really love you, I really love you so... And let them whisper For they know not. What's between you and I. I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna keep on loving you. Until the day that I die." _Harvey sang softly in Mike's ear.

Mike sighed and began to sing along with Harvey. They sang the whole song and Mike smiled at the end of the song. Harvey began to sway back and forth and Mike followed with him. Mike smiled and turned in Harvey's arms to face him. He placed his hands on Harvey's hand and shoulder. Harvey smirked and placed his hands on Mike's hand and waist.

They just swayed back and forth for a few then Harvey pulled away to put on a record. The blues song began to softly play throughout the apartment. "Thought we could use some real music to dance to." Harvey said as he pulled Mike back in and began to sway again.

"Thanks Harvey. For dinner for this and for listening to my petty complaints." "Mike you had a legitimate complaint. Those douchebags were giving you shit and now they are going to feel my wraith." Mike smiled and pulled Harvey into a kiss.

Harvey kissed back and deepened it. Mike moaned and Harvey pushed Mike into the wall. Mike smiled and Harvey began to unbutton Mike's shirt. Mike did the same but only got half way.

"Hmm… wait Harvey." Mike said in between kisses. Harvey stopped and looked at Mike. "Can we not tonight because… you know." Mike blushed. "Yeah of course Mike whatever you want. But I know I'm asking a lot but can we make out topless?"

Mike smiled and nodded. He got Harvey's shirt off and Harvey pulled him into the bedroom. 'Fuck Kyle and Gregory I have Harvey and god he is sexy without a shirt on. They can't have anyone like this.' Mike thought happily as he and Harvey kissed passionately.

**YEAH! NEW CHAPTER! ALSO IF ANYONE WATCHED SUITS AND READ MY STORIES I WAS RIGHT ON 2 OF THEM! THE SMOKING POT AND TALKING ABOUT HARVEY'S DAD! Ok I know they wrote it first BUT I WAS RIGHT ABOUT THEM HAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Marvey Music Series Chapter 6

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Sorry for the lack of updates ! But thanks to everyone who reads, follows, and loves my stories. **

Snow- Bing Crosby and Cast of White Christmas

"_Snow snow snow snow snow. It won't be long before we'll all be there in snow. Snow I want to wash my hands, my face, and hair in snow."_

Mike loved December. It was his favorite time of year. Yeah he felt kinda sad about the holidays with no family, but he just loved the weather. The cold against his face when he was riding his bike felt great to him. But most of all he loved the snow. He remembers going outside the city with his parents and playing in the snow.

He made snow angels with his mom, and snowmen with his dad. Once they died Mike still loved the snow but always thought of them. Grammy tried to play with Mike in the snow but her bones wouldn't let her. So Mike just watched and fell deep in love with it.

Once Mike and Harvey started to date Harvey found out that Mike loved snow and he decided to make a date with it.

It was a snowy day in December and Mike was fondly looking out the window. "Should I be jealous? You're looking at that snow like you look at me." Harvey said behind Mike. Mike sighed happily and turned to face his boyfriend/boss.

"No you shouldn't be jealous. I just love the snow. It reminds me of my parents." Harvey felt bad for what he said. He never knew that snow had a deep meaning for Mike.

"I'm sorry I said that." "It's ok Harvey you didn't know and I forgive you." Mike said as he leaned up and gently kissed Harvey. Louis walked by and cleared his throat. Harvey just flipped him off and kept kissing Mike.

"Let's get out of here." Harvey said as he broke the kiss with Mike. "Really you serious?" Harvey smiled and nodded. Mike smiled brightly and got his stuff together.

They returned to Harvey's apartment and Harvey went over to the hall closet and grabbed two heavy coats. Mike cocked his head and Harvey just kissed his forehead and gestured Mike to follow him. Harvey led Mike to a garage and Harvey pulled out the key to a black Jeep Cherokee.

"Why do you have a Jeep?" Mike asked. Harvey shrugged and opened the doors and got in. Mike also got in and they were on their way. They drove outside the city and kept driving. "Harvey where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Harvey said nonchalantly. Mike looked outside and snow gently began to fall. He smiled and pictured his mother's smile in his mind. He heard his father's laugh and began to hum.

"What are you humming babe?" Harvey asked. "Snow from White Christmas."

"_Where it's snowing all winter through that's where I want to be. Snow ball throwing that's what I'll do. How I'm longing to ski through the snow. Those glistening house that seem to be built of snow." _Mike sang softly. Harvey smiled and interlocked his hand with Mikes.

Harvey finally stopped the car and Mike looked around. There was nothing but a bunch if hills and snow. "What are we doing out here?" Mike asked.

"We are on a date and I am treating you to a snow date." Harvey smiled. Mike gasped as Harvey pulled out a sled from the back of the car.

A couple hours later Harvey and Mike were cold and tired. They sled, made snow angels, had a snowball fight, and made a snowman. Mike fell down once and Harvey chuckled and Mike grabbed his pant leg and pulled him down. Harvey fell next to Mike and Mike rolled on top of him and they made out for a few.

Now Harvey was driving them home and Mike was fiddling with his gloves. "Harvey." "Hmm." Mike leaned over and kissed Harvey's neck.

"Thank you for today. I had a great time and it was really fun." Mike smiled. Harvey looked over and kissed Mike lightly then focused back on the road. Mike leaned against the window and slowly let his eyes fall closed.

**Hehehe so cute ! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Marvey Music Series Chapter 7

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Thanks for the comments and being patience on updates. LOVE YOU ALL!**

So This Is Love- Cinderella and Prince

"_So this is love, Mmmmmm. So this is love. So this is what makes life divine."_

Mike couldn't believe that this was his life. He was living with Harvey Specter and he was completely and utterly in love him. From lonely associate to associate with a hot senior partner boyfriend and he wasn't complaining.

Mike was watching his boyfriend cook breakfast. He sighed happily and Harvey looked over his shoulder. He winked at Mike and returned to cooking the bacon. Mike felt warmth spread throughout his body. He loved it when Harvey would wink at him. He felt so loved and special.

'He is so beautiful, amazing, smart, talented, and just Harvey.' Mike thought. Harvey walked over and put on a soft jazz record. The music softly trickled out into the apartment. Harvey returned to the bacon and began to sway his hips slightly. Mike smiled and chuckled. Harvey turned around and gave him the eyebrow. Mike just rolled his eyes and smiled at Harvey.

Harvey smiled back and flipped the pancakes. Mike watched Harvey's hips and was mesmerized. Mike got up and put his hands on Harvey's hips. Harvey stopped and leaned into the touch. Mike began to move Harvey's hips again. Harvey followed Mike's lead.

"Harvey can I tell you something?" Mike whispered into Harvey's ear. Harvey leaned into Mike's body and nodded.

"I love you." Mike said. Harvey turned to look at Mike. "Really?" Harvey whispered hopefully.

"Yes I love you Harvey Reginald Specter." Harvey smiled brightly. "I love you too. I love you Michael James Ross so much." Harvey said as he kissed Mike passionately.

'So this is love. Yeah my life is good.' Mike thought as he kissed Harvey back.

**I thought today would be a soft fluffy story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Marvey Music Series Chapter 8

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Its been forever I know I'm sorry been busy and lost interest in the story but I'm back and I shall finish it! This chapter may be long so be ready.**

**Mallory's POV for this chapter**

_Somebody- Bridgit Mendler_

"_We were meant to be somebody. Somebody. Somehow.. someway.. someday. Somebody."_

'Here he goes again. You'll never get into Harvard with these grades blah blah blah.' I thought as my father Harvey yelled at me. Believe me I have been yelled at before but I just choose to ignore it. Also I don't want to be a lawyer although my papa thinks I should be since it "runs in the family."

"Mallory honey I love you and I just want's best for you and your future. But your grades are slipping and I don't want your future to be ruined because of it." Papa said. Daddy was in the background just observing and shaking his head once in a while.

He knew the truth. Daddy knew I didn't want to be a lawyer and he supported me on it. It's not like I don't like the law. I do its just… boring as hell. I want to be a musician or a music teacher. I have loved music all my life and I'm graduating high school soon and now Papa is all over my case about grades and college. He even took me to Boston to tour Harvard.

"Papa I know you are concerned about my grades but Papa… I don't want to be a lawyer." 'Side note I never have told Papa I never wanted to be a lawyer… now I'm screwed.'

Papa stopped for a moment and then turned to Daddy. "You know about this?" His tone was filled with disbelief and a bit of anger.

"Yes Harvey I did. I didn't tell you since its Mallory's life and she had to be the one to tell you. Harvey you have kinda been running her life and now its time for her to choose what she wants to do for the rest of her life." Daddy said. Papa turned back to me and then back to Daddy. He walked away and slammed his bedroom door.

I felt my heart break a little and the sting of tears begin to fill my eyes. I loved my Papa and I wanted him to be proud of me. Lawyer or not. Daddy came upto me and hugged me tightly.

"Give him some time to cool down. He will come around, he just is in shock." Daddy said as he left to brave the beast in his bedroom.

I just wanted to disappear and I did to my room. I grabbed my guitar and some sheet music and began to think. The inspiration struck me and I began to write my song. After about 10 minutes of tweeking I was done and ready to show Papa and Daddy.

I made my way to my parent's bedroom and I knocked lightly. Daddy answered the door and I could tell he had been crying. His eyes and nose were tinged with red and I burst through the door, Papa was on the bed and I took in a deep breath as I prepped for my mini concert.

"What are you doing?" Papa questioned. I raised one finger and he nodded. I put the song on the stand and I gripped my guitar.

"Papa I love you very much and I want you to be proud of me even if I'm not a lawyer. I wrote a song and I hope you understand the meaning behind it." Papa nodded and I started to strum my guitar.

"_Can you see me? Cause I'm right here. Can you listen? Cause I've been tryin to make you notice what it would mean to me to feel like somebody. We have been on this where to nowhere trying so hard to get there._

_And I so oh. We gonna let it show. We're gonna just let go of everything hold back our dreams and try. And make it come alive. Come on and let it shine so they can see we were meant to be. Somebody. Somebody yeah. Somehow, someday, someway Somebody._

_I'm so tired of being invisible, but I feel it yeah like fire below the surface. Trying to set me free. But inside of me cause we're standing on the edge now it's a long way down and I say Oh! We're gonna let it show. We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams and try. And make it come alive. Come on let it shine so they can see we were mean to be somebody. Somebody yeah. Somehow, someday, someway. Somebody._

_When we walk of this darkness feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun. And when we fall we fall together til we get back and we will rise as one."_

I sang out the last note and stopped. "That's all I have for now but I'm going to sing the chorus again and that's the end of the song. Papa do you understand?" I asked cautiously. Papa just sat there for a minute not saying anything. I was freaking out and I was expecting the worse reaction from him.

Papa stood up and walked over and gave me a big hug. He squeezed me tightly and I felt the prick of tears in my eyes again. I looked over to Daddy and he was kinda crying as well. Papa stopped hugging me but he kept close to me.

"Mal I'm so sorry for forcing this on you. I just wanted what's best for you and I got blinded by what I wanted for you. I want you to be happy with your life and I will do anything to see that happen. I'm so sorry honey." I smiled faintly at him and ran into my Papa's arms. I hugged him tightly and felt something run down my cheek. Daddy walked over and wiped my tear away and Papa kissed my forehead. They both engulfed me into a family hug and I couldn't be happier.

**AWE! I kinda started to cry during this story. Good for the first chapter in a while huh? Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Marvey Music Series Chapter 9

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter :D… ON TO THE NEXT ONE!**

_He Could Be the One- Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_

"_He's got something special. He's got something special. He could be the one. He could be the one."_

Harvey didn't know what love was until he met Mike. Harvey was a one night only stand kinda man, but then Mike entered his life and he thought about a life and more than one night with Mike.

Naturally they were attracted to each other. Mike was attracted to Harvey's softer side like when he and Harvey were alone is his office late at night and Harvey would say nice things about Mike and his work. Mike also liked how gentle Harvey could be inside and outside the bedroom.

Harvey on the other hand liked how he could be himself around Mike. He didn't always like being that hard ass that everyone didn't like or even hated. He like to be the sweet gentle guy that he was when he was around Mike. He liked to surprise Mike with random gifts and Mike would always thank him with sex or just a kiss.

One day Mike and Harvey were at home and Mike was watching TV and Harvey was reading a magazine next to Mike on the couch.

Mike was flicking through the channels until he landed on Disney channel. Mike smiled slightly and Harvey just rolled his eyes and returned back to his article. _Hannah Montana_ was playing and Harvey's ears perked at the song that was being sung by Hannah.

"_Smooth talking soul rocking. He's got everything a girl is wanting. Guitar cutie. He plays it groovy. And I can't keep myself from doin something stupid. Think I'm really fallin for his smile. Get butterflies when he says me name. He's got something special. He's got something special. And when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimental he's got something special. He's got something special. And I can hardly breathe and something something telling me. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one."_

Harvey listened to the lyrics and something in him snapped. 'Maybe Mike is the one for me. I mean we have been dating for 10 months and Mike is the center of my world. I can't imagine my future with Mike.' Harvey thought as he looked over to Mike and saw Mike just watching TV. Harvey smiled and put down his magazine, and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey I was watchin…." Mike started, but he was cut off when Harvey begin to kiss him deeply. Mike was shocked but then he melted into Harvey's kiss. They stayed like that for a while but then Mike broke the kiss to breath.

"What was that for Harvey?" Harvey smiled and leaned in to whisper in Mike's ear.

"I love you Mike Ross." He whispered and Mike froze. Harvey was worried that Mike wasn't ready to say those three words. Harvey pulled back and was about to get up when Mike pulled him back to face him.

"I love you too Harvey." Harvey and Mike both smiled and Harvey pulled Mike and himself up. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and began to deeply kiss Mike again.

'Yep he defiantly is the one.' Havrey thought. 'Defiantly the one.' Mike thought as well.

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER SUCCESSFUL WRITTEN! I'm kinda on a roll :D Anyways you know what to do R&R!** .


	10. Chapter 10

Marvey Music Series Chapter 10

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Hey guys! Sorry its not an update but my brain went dead mid stream. So I had a thought. A grand one if you will. Why don't you readers pick my songs for a few chapters. Maybe chapters 11-16… or maybe more if I get some good ones :D**

**How does that sound? If you like the idea PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment some songs or PM me….**

**REMEMBER ANYTHING GOES AND I WILL TAKE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**DinoMoMo :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Marvey Music Series Chapter 11

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Ok its been a LONG while since I have done one of these… but I'm confident you all will love it SO ENJOY! This is Mallory's POV**

She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)- David Guetta ft. Sia

"_A shot in the dark. A past lost in space. Where do I start? The start of the chase? You hunt me down like a wolf a predator." _

I was shaking so horribly. Today was my NYU music auditions and I was never good with crowds and performing in front of them. My Papa and Daddy were in the crowd, and so were my godmothers, but it didn't seem to ease my nerves.

'_Come on you can do this Mal. Have faith they will love you.' _I said to myself. It didn't help but then I pictured Daddy saying those words and it seemed to help a little. I was waiting for my name to be called, and I had one other person in front of me.

We could either pick an instrumental piece or we could sing. I knew I had to sing. I mean I'm great on guitar but I feel my singing is better by a long shot. I took in a deep breath and put my Ipod in my ears and just let the music take me to another place.

The girl in front of me got up and went inside and closed the door.

'_Finally alone.'_ I thought as I began to tap my toes and drum on my thighs to the beat. My mind was clear and all I was focusing on was the words and the beat.

After a few minutes the girl in front of me came back out. She had red eyes and she gestured me to go. I nodded and took out my headphones and sucked a breath in and went inside the room.

Four NYU judges were in front of me. I looked around and saw my family. The waved, and I smiled at them.

"Name." The middle judge asked me.

"Mallory Specter." I replied back. Not too hastily but not too slow. They began to write and I swallowed hard.

"What are you performing today Ms. Specter?" One of the judges asked.

"I'm going to be singing. She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) by David Guetta." I answered. The judges looked up and then just looked back down. I was worried for a moment.

"Began when you are ready. And good luck Ms. Specter." I nodded and I took in a deep breath and released slowly.

"_You loved me and I froze in time Hungry for that flesh of mine. But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes. Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces. I'm falling to pieces. I'm falling to pieces. Falling to pieces._

_Did she lie and wait. Was I bait to pull you in. The thrill of the kill. You feel, as a sin. Lay with the wolves. Alone, it seems I thought I was part of you. You loved me and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine. But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes. Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces. I'm falling to pieces I'm falling to pieces. Falling to pieces." _I held the last note with all my might and strength. After I finished I heard my family hollering at me and I slightly blushed.

The judges were nodding and they seemed to like it well enough. I waited until they were all done writing. They put their clipboards down and glanced up at me.

"Young lady… I haven't heard singing like that since I was a teacher here. And that was 20 years ago. Splendid work my dear. Also welcome to NYU." The eldest judge said.

I was overwhelmed with feelings. I wanted to cry, scream, cheer, jump… anything to get this energy and feeling out of me.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I said politely. They nodded and began to get up and walk out. When the judges were all out of the room my family shot down to the stage.

Papa was the first to arrive. He gripped me hard and picked me up and spun me around.

"Mal I'm so proud of you. Baby that was amazing singing." Papa said. I was about to cry. His words touched me so deeply. I clutched him and buried my face in his chest. Daddy put a hand on my shoulder, and that brought me out of hiding.

"I'm so proud of you Mallory. I love you so much honey." Daddy said. I smiled and buried myself in him too. Papa wrapped us in a big hug and squeezed us tightly.

'My life… is good.' I thought as I hugged my wonderful fathers.

**IM BACK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Marvey Music Series Chapter 12

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Glad everyone liked my coming back on this series :D Thanks for the support and your patience for this story. Ok I'm introducing a new character this story so hopefully you will like him… Also its pre-college Mallory**

Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade

"_Hold your breath because tonight will be the night I will fall for you. Over again don't let me change my mind. I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find." _

Mallory was bored in her Papa's office. Donna was busy so she couldn't talk to her. Papa and Daddy were out on a client lunch. Mallory sighed and began to write a little melody. She got bored with that easily and then she looked at Donna.

"Donna?" Mallory said loud enough for Donna to hear. Donna came over and popped her head in.

"What's up sweetie?" Donna asked and as soon as she did Mallory gave a huge sigh and dramatically told her that she was bored.

Donna laughed and went back to her desk. Mallory raised her eyebrow and then she decided to bother her favorite uncle. Uncle Louis. She got up and went to Louis's office. When she arrived there she saw an attractive younger male sitting across from Louis.

'Who is this hunk?' Mallory thought as she knocked then proceeded to walk in before Louis could answer.

"Yes Mallory?" Louis asked as he gave her a death glare.

"I was bored Uncle Louy and I wanted to see if you could introduced me to your new friend." Mallory said in a sweet voice and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Mallory this is my nephew Alexander Litt. He is going to Harvard Law in the fall." Louis said.

Alexander smiled at Mallory and Mallory felt weird when she looked at Alexander.

"Please to meet you Mallory. Also please call me Alex. Alexander is a bit too stuffy for me." Alex said.

'Wow. Dark brown hair, short, brown eyes, athletic built, about 18. Total opposite of Litt genes. I like him.' Mallory thought as she nodded.

"Well congrats to you Alex. Harvard tough to get into, but you did it so like I said earlier congrats." Mallory smiled her Specter smile.

"Thanks so where are you going to college?" Alex asked. Mallory paled slightly. She hadn't told anyone about the non-lawyer dreams she had. And knowing Louis he would go straight to Harvey and rub in his face that he had relatives going to Harvard and he didn't.

"Um I haven't made up my mind yet. You know so many colleges so little time." Mallory giggled nervously. "Oh look at the time. I must be heading back to my Papa's office. See you later Alex."

"Yeah see you later Mallory." Alex called out as Mallory rushed out and sprinted down the hall. Harvey and Mike were in Harvey's office when Mallory came rushing in.

"Mallory where were you?" Harvey asked in a stern voice.

"Just talking to Uncle Louis. So how did lunch go?" Mallory asked trying to change the subject. But knowing her father he wouldn't let it go.

"What…" Harvey started.

"Good we went to a great place on 6th and Central. You would like it Mallory. Maybe we should take her sometime Harvey." Mike piped up. Mallory telepathically thanked her Daddy.

Harvey grunted an answer and got back to the files on his desk. Mike smiled at him then winked at Mallory.

'I love him so much.' She thought. She looked out the door to see Alex and Louis making their way towards Harvey's office. Mallory mentally screamed and quickly sat on the couch and cleaned up her appearance.

Louis knocked on the door and Harvey told them to come in.

"Harvey I wanted to introduce you to my nephew. The next star of Pearson law, Alexander Litt." Louis said in a smug voice. Harvey looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Hello Alexander my name is Harvey Specter. This is my husband and associate Mike Specter. And this is my daughter Mallory Specter." Harvey introduced.

"Wait Specter. The Harvey Specter. Wow you are living legend around the law program at my school. Everyone wants to go to Harvard to become like you." Alex said.

Harvey was flattered and Mike just chuckled. Mallory was trying not to squirm in her chair. Alex looked at her and smiled shyly.

"So Louis you say he is the next shining star of Pearson. I doubt that since Mallory is going to Harvard as well." Harvey said smugly. Mallory froze.

"Wow good for you Mallory. Hope to see you there." Alex said. Mallory just nodded and retreated into her own world for a moment.

"Mr. Specter may I ask your daughter a question?" Alex said. Harvey said no Mike said yes. Alex looked confused then Harvey nodded.

"Mallory I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me on Friday night?" Alex said. Mallory was dumbfounded but she agreed to dinner at 7. Alex smiled brightly and then Louis said they had to leave. Mallory gave Alex her number and vice versa.

_**Friday Evening…**_

"Ok which one? The black strapless or blue strapless?" Mallory asked her fathers. Her hair was neatly pinned up and curled. Harvey was kind of frowning and Mike was pro and conning the two dresses.

"Papa? Please stop frowning it's just dinner." Mallory asked nicely. Harvey looked away and pointed at the black dress. He got up and walked away. Mallory was crushed and Mike saw that.

"He is just protective over you. You are his little girl after all. Also I have made my decision… black strapless." Mike said. He smiled at his last sentence and that made Mallory feel a little better.

She got ready and put on a touch of makeup. 'Ok its 6:50. Still got 10 minutes. Maybe I can talk to Papa.' Mallory thought as she looked for Harvey.

Harvey was in his home office playing some soft blues music. Mallory knocked and waited.

"Come in." Harvey said. Mallory walked in and Harvey turned around to find his beautiful daughter all dressed up. Harvey cleared his throat and spoke.

"You look nice. Alex is a lucky boy to be on a date with you." Harvey said. Mallory smiled a little then walked over to her Papa.

The song changed to _Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You_.

"You have this song? It's an old song." Mallory said.

"It used to be your favorite song. I always kept it so I would always think of you when I'm working or away from you." Harvey said. Mallory was shocked. She remembered the song being her favorite but she never thought that her Papa would remember.

"Papa." Mallory spoke softly as she attached herself to him. The chorus started to play as he hugged her and began to sway.

_Cause tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

_Over again. Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day I swear its true._

_Cause a girl like you is impossible to find. _

_You're impossible to find_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me and I'm yours to keep. _

Mallory and Harvey were still dancing when the phone rang. Mike answered it and then came to find Mallory. He peeked into the office to see Harvey and Mallory slow dancing.

'Oh Harvey.' Mike thought as he silently closed the door and let Harvey and Mallory have their father daughter moment.

**AWE HARVEY! Such a sweetheart. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Marvey Music Series Chapter 13

Harvey/Mike

Rated K-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the song in the series

Oneshots of Marvey randomness. May contain Mallory from What's That Outside The Door.

**Yeah chapter 13! I never thought it would go this far but you know whatever :D. Anywho I hope everyone in enjoying this story and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

I Dreamed a Dream- Anne Hathaway (Les Miserables)

_I dreamed a dream and time gone by._

_And hope was high. And life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die._

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

Mike was out on the streets. His landlord kicked him out in a fury. It was the middle of winter and it was beginning to snow. Also that night his boyfriend had dumped him. (**A/N: it's not Harvey so don't worry**)

'Typical.' Mike thought as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He began to walk away from his home and he didn't care where he went. He ended up on the subway and he just sat there for what seemed like forever. The train stopped and he got off for no reason.

He looked around and saw he was close to Pearson Hardman. So he decided to go there for warmth and sleep. He showed the guard his pass and they let him up.

Mike was going towards his desk when he found a light was still on. It looked like it was coming from Harvey's office. Mike decided to investigate and he found Harvey was still there. Harvey had lost his tie and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Harvey looked up and saw Mike.

"Mike what are you doing here so late?" Harvey asked as he gestured Mike to come into the office.

"Well I uh… I got kicked out of my apartment tonight. So I came here to get warmth and some sleep. Why are you here?"

"Why did you get kicked out of your apartment?" Harvey asked. His face was torn between anger and sadness. Mike couldn't tell so he sat down and looked away from Harvey.

"My boyfriend and I got into a very large argument over nothing and the landlord came in and just kicked me out. He said I could come back tomorrow morning to collect my things. He slammed the door and that was that. My boyfriend sorry ex-boyfriend wouldn't let me stay with him so we broke up and he also left. Yeah I know pretty pathetic right?" Mike said sorrowfully.

Harvey got up and grabbed his suit jacket. He draped it over Mike's shoulders and went back to the case.

"Thanks." Mike voiced quietly. Harvey nodded.

"Lie down and get some sleep pup." Harvey said. Mike did as he was told and as he closed his eyes he felt tears escape.

Harvey noticed too and he felt bad for the kid. Harvey knew he was in love with Mike but he didn't want to come across since he just got out of a relationship.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to think any less of you if you cry." Harvey said quietly. Mike just released all the feelings that were bottled inside of him. He cried and cried.

"_And still I dream that he will come to me._

_That we will live the years together._

_But there dreams that cannot be._

_And there are storms we cannot whether._

_I had a dream my life would be…_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what this seems_

_Oh life has killed the dream… I dream."_

Mike sang. Harvey was moved by the words. Mike finally stopped crying.

"Sorry that song was a song my mother sang when she was crying or upset. I'm going to go." Mike said as he got up. Harvey stopped him and he pulled Mike close to himself.

"I know this is sudden but can I be the man you live the years with?" Harvey asked. Mike was shocked. He never knew Harvey felt that way towards him. He felt the same but he never dreamed that this moment would ever happen.

"Yes. Please please Harvey." Mike whispered. Harvey tilted his head to make Mike look at him.

Harvey kisses him gently and Mike gripped Harvey tightly as if he was going to disappear. Harvey gripped Mike and they stayed embraced like that for a while. Harvey was the one to pull away.

"You can stay with me if you want to." Harvey asked. Hope filled his voice but also he prepared himself for rejection.

"That sounds nice Harvey." Mike said. Harvey gathered everything and he took the man he loved home with him.

Ray was driving them home and that song came up on the CD. Mike smiled and Harvey just pulled Mike closer to him.

"I promise that I will help all your dreams come true." Harvey whispered to Mike.

"They already have." Mike whispered back.

**Ah short and sweet. Sad song but also beautiful. I hope you enjoyed this little segment. PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you did. See you when I update :D LOVE YA!**


End file.
